Klasztor i morze/06
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Ciemna jutrznia Był schyłek Wielkiego Tygodnia. Rozszlochany skargami gorzkich żalów, rozsmętniony melodią suplikacyj klasztor zbliżał się powoli ku wielkiemu dniowi Zmartwychwstania. Opustoszały ołtarze, umilkły dzwony, rozklekotały się drewnianym głosem kołatki. Nastała chwila zawieszenia, moment tęsknego wyczekiwania brzasku. I podczas gdy w perspektywie jutra wyczarowywał się już radosny świt, rozśpiewane hejnałami dzwonów Allelujah rezurekcji, nieubłagane, bezpośrednie „dzisiaj” spowijało serca kirem żałoby... Jak za czasów wczesnego chrześcijaństwa, w epoce potajemnych zborów w podziemiach katakumb odprawiał klasztor Ciemną Jutrznię po północy. W kościele po stronie Epistoły za płonęło na trójkątnym świeczniku 15 świec, symbol Apostołów i uczniów z Mistrzem na czele — sześć innych również z żółtego, miodem pachnącego wosku rozbłysło na Wielkim Ołtarzu. Z korytarza klasztornego wyszedł błękitny orszak Morskich Panien i rozdzielony na dwa zastępy wypełnił stalle prezbiterium. Ks. kapelan Pszenicki w asyście diakona, ks. wikarego z Odargowa rozpoczął officium tenebrarumCiemną Jutrznię.. W mroku nocy zaglądającym do wnętrza świątyni przez szyby witraży, przy zgłuszonym przez mury akompaniamencie morza za brzmiała melodia antyfony: — „Astiterunt reges terrae”„Przystanęli królowie ziemscy“. — a w ślad za nią pełne oburzenia pytanie wielkiego Psalmisty: — „Przeczże szemrają poganie a ludy rozmyślają o rzeczach próżnych?” Powoli melodia psalmu wyczerpywała się; głos księdza jakby znużony wysiłkiem załamał się i umilkł. Siostra zakrystianka przystąpiła do płonącego trójkąta i zgasiła pierwszą świecę u dołu od strony Ewangelii. Po kościele powiało nagle chłodem; jakby z ubytkiem tej jednej świecy wypaliło się jedno ożywcze ognisko i jakby zgęstniały mroki kwietniowej nocy... A potem przyszła kolej na dalsze antyfony, psalmy i lekcje. Wśród coraz to pogłębiających się mroków świątyni, w przedświtowym chłodzie wnętrza, snuły się różańcem recitativów nabrzmiałe goryczą lamentacje, krwawiące bólem Ogrojca responsoria i rezygnacją owiane nokturny. Przed oczyma duszy odtwarzała się coraz wyraźniej, coraz plastyczniej przebolesna wizja klęczącego na Górze Oliwnej Syna Człowieczego, który resztkami instynktu broni się przed wychyleniem kielicha. Uczucie ogromnego osamotnienia, bezwzględnego opuszczenia przez wszystkich, nawet najbliższych, narzucało się nieprzepartą sugestią i pogrążało w topiel bezbrzeżnego smutku. Sam, sam wśród ludzi... A świece gasły, konały jedna po drugiej jakby z nakazu nieubłaganej woli, zawodziły w ostatniej, rozstrzygającej chwili, jak ongiś zawiedli Mistrza uczniowie w zaciszach Ogrojca. W końcu gorzał na szczycie trójkąta tylko jeden, nikły płomyk wydany na pastwę mroków w pustce czarnej, samotnej nocy. Gdy po pieniu pochwalnym Zachariasza i antyfonie ks. Pszenicki zaintonował „Christus factus est pro nobis”, diakon wyjął ostatnią płonącą świecę z wierzchołka symbolicznego triangułu i, potrzymawszy ją przez chwile nad brzegiem Epistoły, ukrył za ołtarzem. Klęcząc już u stopni Stołu Pańskiego odśpiewali celebrujący i diakon psalm „Miserere”. Potężna, rozdzierająca melodia wypełniła wnętrze zanurzone w matnię cieni. Gdy rozpłynęły się po kaplicach i niszach ostatnie echa psalmodycznej skargi, ks. kapelan zakończył nabożeństwo modlitwą „Respice, quaesumus”''Spójrz (Panie), błagamy (Cię).. W kościele rozległ się łoskot książek uderzanych o pulpity niby dalekie wspomnienie chaosu i zamętu po zgonie Zbawiciela. Spoza skrzydła ołtarza wyniosła zakrystianka ukrytą tam świecę i trzymając gorejącą wysoko ponad głową, postąpiła ku środkowi prezbiterium. Wśród zaległej nagle ciszy obaj kapłani pod nieśli się z klęczek i odeszli do zakrystii. W blaskach migocącej rdzeniem ogniska lampy wieczystej rozwinął się ciemnobłękitną wstęgą orszak sióstr i cicho, wśród szeptów modlitwy, zagłębił się w podsienia klasztornych korytarzy. Na niebie świtało. Nabożeństwo jutrzniane nie wywołało w sercu Agnieszki pożądanego nastroju. W duszy jej zamiast Oliwnego Ogrojca rozgościło się grzeszne roztkliwienie nad samą sobą; skargi psalmów, zamiast odtworzyć mękę duchową Zbawiciela, uświadomiły jej tylko własny ziemski smutek. I stała się dla wikarii ta Ciemna Jutrznia symbolem zdarzeń, co wkrótce już przy wędrować miały szlakami żałoby, zapowiedzią jej własnych dróg krzyżowych, jutrznią zło wrogich przeczuć. Prawem niczym nie uzasadnionej, w głębinach duszy wylęgłej transpozycji przerobiły się melodie wielkopiątkowego nokturnu na uporczywe refreny fal morza. — Opętana ich rytmiką, oczarowana natrętnym ich urokiem wykradła się na palcach z ''dormitorium i wyszła na taras. Była czwarta nad ranem. Łagodna, przedświtowa bryza zmierzwiła powierzchnię morza w bezlik białych run, co rozrzucone tam i sam pasły się jak stada baranków na płani. W przestrzeni panował szaroróżowy ton, na niebie spełzły już ostatnie gwiazdy i śnieżny sierp księżyca rozpływał się powoli w błękicie. Od strony Rozewia słała latarnia pożegnalne blaski, nadciągały porannym wyrojem stada mew. Gdzieś w głębi lądu piały koguty, dudnił daleki turkot wozu. Dzień wstawał wiosenny, poranek się budził kwietniowy... Wsłuchana w łoskot przybojuUderzanie fal morskich o skałę., w chichoty rozbijanych przez rafy na miazgę fal, patrzyła Agnieszka w bezmiary roztoczy. Morze było puste; ani jeden żagiel nie rozpinał skrzydła tego ramienia nad rozchylą wód, ani jeden komin nie rzucał poza siebie wydłużonego cylindra dymu. Nagle spoza rozewskiego przylądka wychynął ościeńDziób (maszt poziomy). statku z wydętymi od wiatru dzióbakami. Po chwili okrążywszy szerokim półkolem blizę, wyłonił się w całej okazałości piękny żaglowy dwumasztowiec; łopocąca na gaflu jego rufy biało-czerwona bandera zdradzała przynależność polską. Szedł pod wszystkimi żaglami; wypełnione przez wiatr płachty prężyły się jędrnie jak olbrzymie, białe piersi. Statek zbliżał się szybko na linię klasztoru. Wtem gdy mijał połowę odległości miedzy nim a blizą, nastąpiła w ożagleniu widoczna zmiana: zniknęły płótna górne i dolne, zwinęły się kliwry i sztaksleRodzaje żagli. a okręt zmieniwszy kurs, zwolnił biegu i jak tanecznica zaczął za taczać to naprzód, to wstecz niewielkie pół kola; sprawiało to wrażenie, jak gdyby statek przestał żeglować w obranym kierunku i pragnął jak najdłużej utrzymać się na punkcie osiągniętym. I rzeczywiście po upływie pewnego czasu nie posunął się ani ćwierć mili morskiej lecz wciąż lekko i zgrabnie zakreślał drogę wahadła. Na pokładzie uderzał brak ruchu; jak gdyby załoga po przebrasowaniuPrzestawieniu, obróceniu. rej i żagli zapadła się pod ziemię; tylko sternik drzemał przy od chylonym na wiatr rumpluRękojeść steru.. Nagle na wyżce ukazał się mężczyzna w mundurze kapitana statku i oparłszy się o balustradę, zaczął przez lunetę obserwować wybrzeże. Stożek lupy powoli wędrował wzdłuż linii strądu, przeglądał uważnie nadbrzeżne wydmy, błądził po klifach i wreszcie zatrzymał się na klasztorze. Siostra Agnieszka instynktowo wyczuła, że marynarz spostrzegł ją i dlatego nie spuszcza lunety z poziomu tarasu. Ogarnęło ją uczucie zakłopotania; nie wiedziała, jak postąpić: odejść w głąb klasztornego ustronia, czy pozostać na miejscu... Nagle luneta wypadła z rąk obserwatora. Kapitan wyprostował się jak na baczność przed przełożonym i gestem żołnierskim przyłożył dłoń do daszka czapki. — Czyżby kogo pozdrawiał? Wikaria objęła szybkim spojrzeniem brzeg i otoczenie, lecz nie spostrzegła nikogo; ani na strądzie, ani na terasie nie było w tej chwili prócz niej żywej duszy. Więc pozdrowienie było skierowane w jej stronę? Nieokreślone uczucie zaczęło oplątywać jej duszę lianami czaru i lęku. Tymczasem nieznajomy zeszedł z wyżki i manewrował przy szluplinach. Po chwili czarny kadłub szalupy podobny z daleka do dużej, pękatej łupiny zaczął po blokach obsuwać się na powierzchnię morza. W parę minut później kapitan odbijał od statku w kierunku klasztoru. Agnieszka patrzyła na zbliżającą się szybko łódź; oczy jej jak uwiedzione siłą nieodpartych, bo tajemniczych uroków, śledziły ruchy wioseł rozbryzgujących przedświtową falę, podziwiały męską moc ramion skracających z nieubłaganym uporem przestrzeń, co ich jeszcze dzieliła. Wtem zadrżała i zachwiała się jak pod ciosem przeznaczenia: poznała Janka Warmskiego!... A on jakby widząc, co się z nią dzieje, zerwał czapkę z głowy i ukląkłszy na dnie szalupy, błagał ją oczyma o łaskę i przebaczenie. — Odejdź stąd! Uciekaj stąd! — nakazywał jej głos czyjś surowy, niemiłosierny. — Nie mogę. Na Chrystusa rany, na wszystko, co święte, nie mogę. Nie mam siły — broniła się rozpaczliwie, przechylając się przez balustradę ku kipieli. A tam w dole wśród warów morskiego wrzątku, pomiędzy zjeżonymi wokół iglicami raf żebrał o litość jednego jej spojrzenia kapitan Jan Warmski. Podrzucany wraz z swą łupiną przez wściekły rozmach przyboju, pod ustawiczną grozą rozbicia i śmierci, z uporem szaleńca utrzymywał się na zjuszonej fali i wzniesionymi ku tarasowi oczyma pil słodycz jej spojrzenia, upajał się bezcennym widokiem najdroższej na świecie istoty. — Hanko, Hanko moja! Tyżeś to, Hanko, tyżeś to naprawdę? I porwany wirem pomiędzy skały, zapędzony wraz z szalupą w jakąś ponurą uliczkę między cyplami raf a calizną klasztornej rozkali przytulił usta do kamiennej, wiecznie mokrej ściany i całował w uniesieniu podnóże skalnego tronu, na którym Ona królowała. Zapatrzona w tęsknicę oczu, urzeczona bezmiarem jego miłości siostra Agnieszka nagle drgnęła. Ktoś ją wołał po imieniu. Odwróciła twarz od czarownej topieli i spostrzegła o parę kroków za sobą siostrę Benedyktę. — Siostro — mówiła tonem usprawiedliwienia — officium poranne już rozpoczęte; nie zechcesz wziąć udziału w ceremonii święcenia ognia i wody? — Officium poranne już rozpoczęte — powtórzyła jak przez sen Agnieszka i podniosła rękę ku czołu. W tej chwili strzeliły z pod horyzontu pierwsze promienie wstającego słońca; różowe blaski zapaliły się w witrażach klasztoru, spłynęły na flizy tarasu i stoczyły w dół po pochylniach skały. Agnieszka zapuściła chciwe, ostatnie spojrzenie w roztokę kipieli. Tam on z głową w aureoli brzasku patrzył wciąż w górę, szukał wciąż oczyma jej oczu. I spotkał się z nimi raz jeszcze. Spojrzenia ich głodne siebie zwarły się ponownie na długi, nieśmiertelny moment. Po twarzy kobiety przesunął się uśmiech bolesnej, najtkliwszej pieszczoty i zgasł bezpowrotnie. Całą siłą woli oderwała się od parapetu i zwracając się do towarzyszki, rzekła krótko: — Idę za tobą, siostro. I odeszła, unosząc z sobą złocistą wizje głowy w otęczy zarania. Gdy z krużganka zstąpiły w klasztorny dziedziniec, u wrót kościoła krzesano już ogień; dobyte z krzemienia iskry objęły płomieniem pęk cierni i rozjarzyły węgle. Ks. Pszenicki we fioletowej stule i ornacie poświęcił ogień i granaZiarna. kadzidła. Gdy akolita włożył płonące węgle do trybularza, celebrans wsypał na nie z łódki szczyptę kadzidła i skrapiając świeży znicz Pański święconą wodą, odmówił antyfonę: „Asperges me”. Tymczasem w kościele pogaszono wszystkie światła; mroczne wnętrze świątyni krwawiące tylko rubinem lampki wieczystej przed Najśw. Sakramentem wyglądało jak czarna, posępna czeluść z drgającym pośrodku pulsacją agonii sercem... Uroczysta procesja wyruszyła od kruchty w głąb kościoła: na czele thuriferarius z trybularzem i łódką, obok ministrant z granami kadzidła na tacy, dalej crucifer z krzyżem, diakon w białej dalmatyce dzierżący trzcinowy trójkąt z trzema świecami, a po jego lewicy sługa kościelny ze stokiem zapalonym u świeżego ogniska; pochód zamykał ks. kapelan Pszenicki i orszak Morskich Panien o parę kroków za nim. Trzykrotnie w drodze od przedsionka do Wielkiego Ołtarza przyklękała procesja, trzykrotnie ks. wikary przechylał trianguł ku stokowi ministranta i śpiewając głębokim swym, pięknym głosem hymn „Lumen Christi”, zapalił kolejno wszystkie trzy odrośle trzcinowego świecznika. Doszedłszy do ołtarza, procesja rozdzieliła się: siostry zakonne usunęły się na prawe skrzydło prezbiterium i zajęły miejsca w stallach — diakon w asyście ministrantów po odebraniu błogosławieństwa z rąk celebransa odszedł w stronę pulpitu po lewej i tu zaintonował pogodną, pełną nadziei i blasków pieśń: „Exultet”, w czasie której włożył w otwory PaschałuWielkiej świecy. grana kadzidła. Z rozjaśnionym, radosnym obliczem stał celebrans przy Wielkim Ołtarzu i twarzą zwrócony ku diakonowi słuchał jego pieśni. Tamten tymczasem kończąc ją w spadkach rytmicznych, po słowach: „rutilans ignis accendit”„Płonący (migocący) ogień zapala“. zapalił Paschał jedną ze świec triangułu. Czekała z niecierpliwością tej chwili siostra zakrystianka: skwapliwie podeszła zaraz do Paschału, przytknęła doń mały, woskowy stoczek na trzcinowej lasce i tak pożyczywszy sobie świętego ognia, zaczęła nim obdzielać lampy po niszach i kaplicach. Pojaśniało od razu w kościele i jakby duch nowy, duch lepszego jutra wstąpił do świątyni. Ks. Pszenicki wraz z diakonem przywdziawszy fioletowe szaty, zaczęli czytać Profecje przeplatane pieśniami i odpowiedziami kantorek. Po ostatniej ustawił się znów orszak procesyjny i przyszła kolej na święcenie wody... Stała w części południowej dziedzińca marmurowa cysterna ze statuą Madonny; słodka postać Królowej Niebios odziana w fałdzistą, błękitną szatę wynurzała się z kamiennej czary i kęp paproci, błogosławiąc płynnemu żywiołowi z łagodnym, ledwo dostrzegalnym uśmiechem na twarzy. W tę to stronę skierowała się teraz procesja. Chór zakonnic wspomagany głosami obu księży i ministrantów śpiewał psalm: „Sicut cervus desiderat ad fontes aquarum”. Uroczysta pieśń przesiąknięta wzniosłą symboliką porównań odbijała się gromkim echem od murów dziedzińca i płynęła w górę poza ich kamienne zręby na kaszubskie bielawy i okola: — Jak jeleń tęskni za wodą źródlaną, tak tęskni za Tobą dusza moja, Panie. Spragnioną jest wielce dusza moja Boga żywego; kiedyż, ach kiedyż stanę przed Jego obliczem? I były mi łzy moje chlebem dnia i nocy, bo dzień w dzień stawiano mi pytanie: „Gdzież jest Bóg twój?” Tak przyszli do studni. Śpiew umilkł. Ks. Pszenicki rozdzielił dłonią powierzchnię wody w kształt krzyża, po czym podniósłszy w górę rękę, przeżegnał ją, trzykrotnie błogosławiąc: — Benedico te, creaturo aquae, per Deum vivum, per Deum verum, per Deum sanctum: per Deum, qui te in principio verbo separavit ab arida: cuius Spiritus super te ferebatur„Błogosławię cię, żywiole wody, przez Boga żywego, przez Boga prawdziwego, przez Boga świętego: przez Boga, który na początku oddzielił cię słowem od suszy; którego Duch unosił się nad tobą“.. I znów opuścił rękę w głąb czary i wyciągnąwszy mokrą i ociekającą, prysnął wodą na cztery strony świata. Wtedy w lapidarnych słowach liturgicznej mowy przypomniał wiernym źródło raju, którego wodzie przykazał Pan czterema strugami orzeźwić całą ziemię, przypomniał źródło w pustyni cudownie wytrysłe pod laską Mojżesza z szarego skały opocza. Potem nasunęło się weselne wspomnienie Kany Galilejskiej, cud wędrówki po wodach i wizja chrztu w Jordanie. I chuchnąwszy na wodę w kształcie krzyża, sędziwy kapłan zanurzył w cysternę trzykrotnie świecę Paschału: za każdym razem głębiej, aż dosięgła dna misy i uderzyła o mar mur. A czynności tej towarzyszyła prośba: w formie coraz to dobitniej, coraz to donośniej śpiewanego recitativa błagał sługa Boży o udzie lenie źródłu siły i krzepkości Ducha Św.: — Niechaj zstąpi w pełnię źródła tego moc i potęga św. Ducha. Gdy Paschał wyjęto i obtarto ręcznikiem, przystąpiły do cysterny siostry Placyda i Benedykta i zaczerpnęły świeżo święconej wody w dwie duże, cynowe stągwie, by zaraz przelać ją z naczyń do chrzcielnic w kościele i oratorium. Za ich przykładem poszły wnet rybaczki, żony i córki okolicznych maszopów, które z dzbankami i flaszkami zaczęły cisnąć się jedna przed drugą do studni. Aż je siostra zakrystianka z pomocą ministrantów odsuwać musiała od wody, bo tłok się już był uczynił wielki dookoła celebrującego. Z pobłażliwym uśmiechem na ustach proboszcz z Jantarowa kończył obrzęd. Umoczonym w wodzie kropidłem pokropił siebie i gromadkę wiernych, po czym wlał do studni Oleje św. Gdy wymawiał sakramentalne słowa: „In fucsio chrismatis Domini nostri”..., wśród zakonnic wszczął się jakiś popłoch. Ksiądz odwrócił się i spostrzegł, że siostry podtrzymują w ramionach śmiertelnie bladą wikarię. Wtem Agnieszka przymknęła oczy i obsunęła się bezwładnie na ziemię. Ksieni przytknęła jej do ust kubek z wodą, siostra Bernarda otarła jej twarz zwilżoną chustką. Agnes podniosła na chwilę ociężałe powieki i spotkawszy się z łagodnym spojrzeniem siwych, dobrych oczu księdza, zapytała szeptem: — Ciemna Jutrznia skończona, księże kapelanie? Skończona?... I zapadła w powtórne omdlenie... ----